


Dog Teeth Lies

by RougeBlatant



Series: Calorecest [7]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I did a mud, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Tags Are Hard, Written in two different styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeBlatant/pseuds/RougeBlatant
Summary: "I wish I didn't have to lie to you... but the lie is too deep for that."





	Dog Teeth Lies

**Author's Note:**

> The Bastard, is back.  
> Okay, so sorry this took so long, I do have four other half completed ones and three planned ideas, the thing with them is finishing... Haha.  
> I kinda tried to follow canon with this and I supposed it it, but yeah.

"I will be gone at dawn." Cal whispered, breathing heavily as he watched his brother with pitiful certainty, warm amber eyes meeting Maven's own, the the pupils in the icy iris still dilated. Their nights of rendezvous had often had to be cut short due to fears of being caught, a logical though heartaching decision. Cal unwillingly lifted himself from Maven's chest, sticky sweat clinging to both of them as Cal rolled onto his side; he sighed the remainder of his pleasure as he once again fixated his gaze, staring at his younger brother as he brushed a lock of dark curls behind his ear. Maven laughed as Cal did so, a panting laugh that ended in slight coughing from still having a loss of breath.  
"How cliché you are." Maven muttered, unable to fully conceal his grin.  
"There is nothing wrong with cliché, if the feelings are true." Cal's fingers lingered at Maven's sharp cheekbones, stroking the skin before pulling his arm away making Maven pout slightly. Maven lay there for several seconds, but finding himself missing the contact of his lover, he shuffled back into the arms of Cal.  
"You're clingy tonight."  
"I am jealous, there is a difference." Now it was Cal's turn to chuckle.  
"You are jealous, of Mare?" Maven only grumbled in response, making Cal smile.  
"You didn't see me jealous when you were with Thomas."  
"We didn't do, this, then."  
"We should have." Cal muttered to himself as he kissed Maven's temple. "What was Thomas like?" Maven shivered before moving closer into Cal, his voice became docile as he recalled the mutated memories.  
"Clever, impressively so, for a red; he could just read you, as if he had spent years studying every part of you, every tone and movement." A melancholy look passed on his face. "He was kind too, gentle, he should have never been on the front..." Maven left the silence thick as Cal held him tighter.  
"He reminds me of you." Maven tugged himself from Cal's grip, looking at him with wide eyes. Cal watched Maven with with a concerned interest.  
"Maven, what happened?"  
"Sleep." Maven insisted.  
"Mavey..." Cal trailed off  
"Sleep."  
Cal didn't answer, allowing the conversation to die, the bitter conversation dropped. Maven lay back down, Cal only taking his arm in hesitant comfort. They lay there in a silence, taking pleasure in each other's presence, yet emotions of uncertainty stirred between them. Only when Cal's breathing slowed into a dream state down did Maven resign himself to his thoughts.  
He remembered Thomas so well, sweet, kind, wonderful Thomas. Thomas who only wanted the best for him, Thomas who died for him, because of him. He glanced at Cal's sleeping form that wrapped itself like ivy around his now dead arm. 'Is that what he sees in me?' Maven pondered, 'is this how he believes to be, not this twisted structure my mother has moulded me to be.' He almost laughed aloud, the thought of being such a person as Thomas seemed almost unthinkable to him, his wounded heart festered more with every second he considered the implications. Him? The second brother, the cold eyed jealous boy, kind? He gaped at Cal as if his brother had just spoken, only to find him remaining in his slumber. He wish he could have wept, but his mother made that malfunction too, in an attempt to calm the the other waters she had caused to rage. Instead he sat and stared into the nothingness beyond the brother's, the lover's shared bed.  
'Did I really fool him into my lie, is it really even me he loves, or just some immaculate facade that I pull up every time him or father enter the room.' He lay back down, beside Cal and tucked himself into his brother's bare chest, regardless of what part of him his brother was infatuated with, Maven's heart sped up at the mere feeling of Cal's flesh against his own. He let his eyes slip shut, hoping that the morning wouldn't rush, he didn't want to pull up the covers again and hide.  
"I wish I didn't have to lie to you." Maven whispered into Cal's skin, reluctantly allowing for sleep to grasp him . "But the lie is too deep for that." He finished as he let silence fall over the room, leaving only the slight sounds of gentle breathing.

Cal truly was gone when Maven awoke, the comforting presence that drew him away from his demons and devils. He curled up trying to use his own warm to replace that which was fading from the covers beside him, but to no avail. Maven sighed a slight tremble in his tone as he considered the day ahead, his mother would be expecting him, she had so many plans. A abyssal feeling seemed to well up inside him, she expected things from him, terrible things. He had already lost one lover and at her beck and call, he would loose another.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is partially inspired by the song "Dog Teeth." By Nicole Dollangager (Thanks to Stars for correcting me on that.)


End file.
